


Love Is Timeless (Vampire AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [111]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Vampire!reader x Bucky Barnes where they met in the 40s and fell in love but wasn’t able to admit their feelings and bc of his fall she joins shield and that’s how they meet again???
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 15





	Love Is Timeless (Vampire AU)

You tried not to fall in love. You couldn’t do it. After loving and losing so many times, your dead heart couldn’t bare it anymore. But loving Bucky Barnes was so easy and came so naturally. 

You worked as an aircraft mechanic at a factory. Now that thousands of men were signing up and being drafted to fight for the safety of the country, many women stepped up to take their place. And you were one of those women. 

You met Bucky when he stood up for you after some men were giving you a hard time about working “a man’s job”.

“She’s doin’ a helluva lot better job than you bozos or any of the men who’ve worked here, for that matter!” the men grumbled to themselves as they went back to work, ‘cause it was true. You were one helluva mechanic. 

You shot Bucky a grateful smile as he threw a dirt rag over his shoulder, “Thanks, but I could’ve handled it.”

He shrugs, “I know, but don’t mean I shouldn’t say nothin’.”

“Nonetheless, thank you. Wanna grab a pop after our shift as a proper thank you?”

Bucky shakes his head, “Nah. It’s fine.”

“Come on, please? Just one pop then I won’t bother you again.”

He chuckles and gives you a nod, “Fine. Alright.”

That one pop turned into many and soon enough, you and Bucky would be going out after work almost every single day. The fellas and dames at work would always tease you, calling you “Bucky’s gal”. But you’d always roll your eyes and tell them you’re not…despite how much you wanted to. 

When Bucky told you he’d be going away for basic training, you nearly broke into tears. Of course, he’s spoken to you about enlisting, but you pushed that to the back of your mind. You didn’t like imagining him going overseas, putting his life on the line. You hated imagining the man you loved getting hurt and possibly killed. 

When he approached you at work, decked head to toe in his uniform, you were suddenly met to the harsh reality. You shook your head, tears cascading down your cheeks as you tried to reason with the sight before you. 

“This-This isn’t real. This can’t be real,” you sobbed, the sight breaking Bucky’s heart. 

“Doll, I’m sorry.”

“No! You can’t go! You-You have to stay here! Please, Bucky, just stay here!”

“You know I can’t do that,” he says with a broken expression. He pulls you into his arms as you sob into his uniform, “I’ll come back to you. I promise. Everything will be fine and I-I’ll take you on a date and finally make you my girl like I’ve been wanting to.”

“It’s not fair,” you muttered into his chest.

“I know, but I’ll try my damndest to get back to you, doll. Nothin’ will stop me from coming back to you.”

Later that night, you watch Bucky board a train to where he’ll be taken to a base to prepare for fighting overseas. You wrote letters to each other back and forth. You’ve learned of the horrors that Bucky’s had to face. You learned that his best friend Steve had joined the fight and was completely different now. 

Dozens of letters came and went and when you received a letter from Steve, you knew it couldn’t have been good. After reading the first line, you dropped to yours knees. 

_I’m sorry, Y/N. Bucky’s gone._

You couldn’t read anything after that because what else did you need to know? The man you’d grown to love was dead, and you didn’t even get to tell him that. Now you never would. 

You’d gone rampant after that. You had been wandering the streets and when some men decided to gang up on you, you lost control. 

Their screams of horror were drowned out by the choking of their own blood. You tore through every single one of those men’s throats with no remorse. You promised yourself you’d never let yourself fall into the darkness, but you couldn’t help it. The man who became your love and your light was gone, now shrouding you in nothing but darkness.

* * *

For the hundreds of years you’ve lived on this Earth, you’ve never expected to experience something this shocking. 

You had joined SHIELD years ago once they managed to find out who you were. You were able to use your capabilities for good. You found a new purpose and reason to live. You were helping save lives and fighting off those who tried to threaten the safety of those lives. You’ve met aliens, other enhanced people. But nothing was more groundbreakingly shocking than the man you’re seeing in the footage. 

Steve, who’s come to learn who you truly are and has accepted you, had informed you that Bucky was still alive. But he wasn’t Bucky anymore. 

You shook your head, “This-This is impossible, Steve.”

The blonde hero couldn’t help but snort, “I’m a 104 super soldier and you’re a vampire. Nothing is really impossible anymore, Y/N.”

“We have to save him,” you mutter with determination in your voice. 

“I know. Which is why I’m here. I need your help.”

Things definitely went to shit after that. Sorta. Well, you helped Steve and Nat save the world, yet again, but Bucky had gotten away, that is, after he saved Steve’s life. 

And ever since then, you, Steve, and Sam had been looking for him. 2 years later the bombing in Vienna happens and things go to shit even more. 

You, Steve, and Sam track Bucky to Romania, where it seems he’s been hiding from some time now. You try to follow him, which results in the capture of not only Bucky, but you, Steve, and Sam as well. 

You think things couldn’t get worse, but they do. So much more worse. 

Some dumbfuck who posed as a doctor ended up using the trigger words to put Bucky into Winter Soldier mode. You, Sam, Steve, Nat, Tony, and even Prince T’Challa all work to try to handle things, but fail for a time being, that is, until Steve and Bucky take a dive into a river, all the while you and Sam run for the hills, meeting at a rendezvous point with Steve and an unconscious Bucky. 

When Bucky wakes, you’re the first thing that he sees, “Doll?” 

You move towards him, but Steve stops you, “How do we know you’re you?”

“You’re Steve. Your mom’s name is Sarah and you used to put newspapers in your shoes.” his eyes then meet yours, “And you’re Y/N. You worked at the aircrafts factory as a mechanic. We’d go to the diner after almost every shift just to talk.”

Steve looked to to Sam, satisfied, “Can’t read that in a museum.”

You go to remove Bucky’s arm from the machinery. He then retracts his arm, rolling his shoulders to get proper feeling in it. He looks up at you with disbelief, “How are you even alive right now? Him,” he nods towards Steve, “I understand, but you? You a super soldier like us or something?”

You kneel down with a sigh, “Not exactly,” you mumble. You open your mouth, your fangs pushing out from their hiding spot, “I’m a vampire.”

Bucky looks at you confused, “How-But you walk in the sunlight. You ate my ma’s spaghetti.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, “I have this pendant,” you pulled out a black rock with intricate sigils on them that hung from a string around your neck, “that’s enchanted to allow me to walk in the day. As for the garlic, that’s completely false. I loooove garlic bread,” you say jokingly, which makes Bucky smile. 

He then cups your face, “I can’t believe you’re here. I thought I lost you. I-I thought I’d never see you again and tell you how I felt.”

You lean forward, pressing your head against his, “Well, you did say that nothin’ will stop you from coming back to me.” 

He sighed, “Now that I have you again, I’m scared I might lose you again.”

You shake your head, “Can’t get rid of me that easily, Barnes.”

“Good,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to your lips, one you never thought you’d get, “I know this is bad timing and all, but I wanna tell you before I don’t get the chance again. I loved you so much then, and I’m pretty sure I still do now.”

“I’ve always loved you, Bucky,” you breathed out, “Always you.”


End file.
